comics_fight_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 2-C | At least 2-C, likely higher | 1-A Name: Thanos, the Mad Titan, Overmaster Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old at the least Classification: Titanian Eternal Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Telepathy, Hacking (Casually jamed Shi'ar's sophisticated interstellar networks), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Teleportation via his chair, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Astral Projection, Petrification (Done once, off-screen), Curse Manipulation(Cursed Deadpool with eternal life), Magic, Flight (See here), Matter Manipulation (Can dissolve molecules), Death Manipulation (Can give a permanent death to inhabitants of the Cancerverse, a universe where death does not exist), Life Manipulation (Drained the life force of a being and bestowed it to another), Healing(Healed a cleric), Stealth Mastery (Demonstrated here), Likely Enhanced Senses (Demonstrated here), Sealing (Attempted to seal Odin), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Telepathy (Moondragon was unable to read his mind) and Reality Warping (Was able to keep hold of himself after he entered the Nexus of Reality). Formerly Immortality (Type 5) | All prior abilities, plus Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, as well as Matter Manipulationand Energy Manipulation on a much greater level | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Precognition & Cosmic Awareness (Users of the gauntlet see time as a repeating loop; whereas others experience the present, the users have already lived that before several times, only allowing themselves to make unimportant mistakes. This applies to characters as fast as several abstracts and a casual The Living Tribunal. It's stated that every moment that ever was or will be cascades over the user), Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Made the Runner more than a million years old and turned him into a baby), Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Blew up two of Death's minions from the inside. Constantly tortured Nebula and Eros by altering their bodies), Explosion Manipulation, BFR (Can trap people inside the Soul gem, can vanish others, etc.), Creation, Life & Death Manipulation (Created life. Eliminated half of the universe), Time Stop (Caused time to come to a standstill, frooze Earth's defenders in time), Size Manipulation, Portal Creation (Created a portal between him and an enemy attack to avoid it, could open time portals which would pull opponents to the prehistoric past, etc.), Time Travel, Transmutation (Turned Wolverine's bones into rubber, turned "Thor" into glass, turned Nova into Toy Blocks), Status Effect Inducement (Demonstrated here, here & here), Absorption (Absorbed the combined attack of several cosmic beings), Sealing (Imprisoned the cosmic beings, including Eternity), Duplication(Duplicated into at least 9 copies of himself), Soul-based Morality Manipulation (Redirected Drax's motivation to kill him towards the Silver Surfer), Power Bestowal (Can give others Immortality and small portions of his power), Cloth Manipulation (The gauntlet attacked Mephisto when he tried to steal it), Access to all the powers the Infinity Gauntlet has (Only demonstrated using the ones listed earlier) | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Consistently shown as superior to the Silver Surfer. Was able to put up a fight against Tyrant through being greatly boosted by an external power source) | At least Low Multiverse level '''(Had full control over a Cosmic Cube) | At least '''Low Multiverse level, likely higher (Simultaneously defeated multiple cosmic and abstract entities, including Death, Lord Chaos, Master Order, the Stranger, two Celestials, one of which was The One Above All, and Galactus. Later defeated Eternity with the same ease) | Outerverse level (The Heart was created by The One Above All, and allowed Thanos to even absorb The Living Tribunal) Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat speed and Reactions (Scaling from Thor) | Omnipresent as a "cosmic wraith" | Immeasurable (Those armed with the Infinity Gauntlet are swifter than Abstract entities) | Omnipresent within his Universe Lifting Strength: Class Y+ | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal, likely higher | Outerversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Is superior to Heralds of Galactus) | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level, likely higher | Outerverse level (Was unharmed by The Living Tribunal's blasts) Stamina: Godlike (Not even blows from the Silver Surfer and Thor could knock him out) | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters to interplanetary with certain weapons and attacks | Low Multiversal | At least Universal+ | Unknown Standard Equipment: His Throne/Chair which can teleport, cross dimensions, cloak him from the senses of cosmic beings, generate force shields, and fly at FTL speeds. His armor and clothing contain a vast amount of devices that increase his stats as well as give him many different types of weaponry and allow him to draw power from various sources across the universe and other dimensions. Sometimes has the Reality Gem but rarely uses it | A Cosmic Cube | The Infinity Gauntlet | None Intelligence: Supergenius (A skilled fighter and master tactician, capable of creating extremely advanced technology in all fields of science, and possesses vast mystical knowledge) | Nigh-Omniscient (By virtue of becoming one with his entire universe) | Nigh-Omniscient (Same, but to a greater extent. The Infinity Stones were stated to grant the user Omniscience. Thanos claimed to know "all there is to know" because of his possession of the Infinity Gems) Weaknesses: His own movement speed is limited and he cannot truly fly, only levitate. He sometimes subconsciously allows himself to lose | None Notable | Needs to be in possession of the Infinity Gauntlet/gems in order to maintain his power. Subconsciously let himself be defeated for not finding himself worthy of his power, however this did not stop him from accomplishing multiple victories prior to his downfall | The One Above All Key: Base | With the Cosmic Cube | With The Infinity Gauntlet | With the Heart of the Universe Notes: Please do not attempt to re-scale characters by using the Thanos Wins storyline by Donny Cates. Several of the feats performed by Old King Thanos were performed off-panel via unknown means, and several of the on-panel ones would be extreme outliers if used to scale the present-day Thanos. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: